Diddy Kong vs Sticks
Diddy Kong vs Sticks is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-third DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 8! Donkey Kong vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Everyone loves a good sidekick, but will it be monkey or badger that's victorious? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Sticks had noticed a suspiciously large amount of bananas going missing from her house over the last few days. She had interrogated Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tails but none of them knew anything about it. So she decided to set a trap. She went with the old cage propped up by a stick with bananas as bate in the centre of where the cage would surround. Sure enough, the thief took the bate. Diddy Kong crawled in, triggering the trap. "Aha! Got you now, banana thief!" she jumped from around the corner, only to see Diddy Kong kick the cage off him. "A monkey? Huh, feel like that should have been obvious. But HEY!" she snapped back out of it when she saw Diddy escaping over the couch with her food. She threw her boomerang in front of him, cornering him in the house. Seeing no other alternative, Diddy Kong prepared for a fight. Here we go! ''' Quickly lashing out with her Excavator Grapple, Sticks grabbed Diddy Kong by the ankles and dragged him through the house and out the front door. She then slammed the monkey on the side of her house, but Diddy fired his Peanut Popgun at her, forcing the badger to release her grip. She grabbed her slingshot and returned fire, with the two launching a projectile that clashed with their foe's in the crossfire. Sticks swapped out for her nun-chucks, jumping after Diddy Kong and swinging the weapon for his head. Diddy flipped over the back of her, and beat her down with his tail. He then jumped on her chest, wrapping his feet around her back and then clapping his hands around her head. Sticks struggled to free herself, leaning over the side of the roof force Diddy Kong off her. He relinquished his hold, and Sticks landed on her feet, arming herself with a crossbow for better range. She moved away from Diddy, while firing at him to keep him suppressed, but he managed to close the distance with his jet pack-esque barrels. He landed right before Sticks, and kicked the crossbow in half, rendering Sticks without a weapon momentarily. Sticks and Diddy Kong traded kicks and punches, but the ape was gaining the advantage with every exchange. He kicked Sticks in the face, sending her careening into a rock. Sticks was stunned, and Diddy took full advantage by firing several peanuts at her. Sticks took a pelting, and tried to defend herself with a club. She caught Diddy on the shoulder, but the monkey resumed control by using his tail to coil around Sticks' arm. She struggled to throw the monkey off, but managed to when she rolled along the ground, subsequently gator rolling Diddy Kong at the same time. She then armed herself with a mace, swinging low and hard. Diddy leapt over the initial shot, but Sticks brought the weapon back around with a shot to the monkey's stomach. Diddy Kong crashed through a hut, bringing down most of the building on his landing. Sticks put the mace over her shoulder and marched towards the rubble. She lifted a piece of the shattered house, and from beneath it lunged Diddy Kong. The ape hopped around her, firing his peanut popgun at her in an aggravating fashion before rushing off, leading Sticks into a chase. The badger ran as fast as she could, taking a sharp turn around a corner only to slip and slide on a banana peel the monkey had dropped behind him. Sticks landed hard, and Diddy dropped from above. He stomped down on Sticks' chest, forcing the badger to cough violently. Diddy then coiled his tail around her neck, strangling the badger as she struggled to reach her mace across the ground. Diddy realised Sticks was reaching for a nearby rock on the ground, so rolled her into what he thought to be a better position to keep the hold locked in. She hissed and spluttered, wrapping a finger around the handle of the weapon, bringing it back up to smash onto Diddy's foot. The monkey screamed out in pain, clutching his broken foot. Sticks picked herself up, and smashed her mace into Diddy's chest. She then equipped her grapple, tangling it around her foe's ankles. She hoisted him up from a nearby tree, ensnaring him. She then took her mace and smashed it through Diddy Kong's face with such force that the grapple snapped, and the corpse flew deep into the heart of the jungle. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Sticks!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights